Mobile computing devices allow a user to perform a variety of functions. For example, mobile computing devices may be capable of accessing the Internet, executing gaming applications, playing media, sending and receiving messages, as well as providing functionality of a traditional cellular telephone. In some examples, a user may wear such mobile computing devices (e.g., by attachment and/or coupling to the user's body and/or clothing). A host device may transmit, to the wearable device, at least an indication of a notification received so that the wearable computing device may output an alert based on the indication of the notification. However, in some instances, the user may not receive alerts output by the wearable computing device if the user removes the wearable computing device.